Raikou Kami Naruto
by Kaze no Arashi
Summary: naruto has the powers of the raikou kami and how will affect his advancements though out the ninja ranks Swearing and blood NarxTen slight Get Backers


" taking"

'_thoughts'_

**kyuubi talking**

_**kyuubi thoughts**_

**JUTSU**

Naruto graduated the first time he took the test and is now on team eight with Yuugao Uzuki as his jounin-sensei but what they ( the other ninja in the exams) didn't know about our little hyper-active loud mouth knuckle headed number one surprising ninja had a special power and had a name that was known thought out The Land of Fireas Raikou Kami ( Lightning Emperor) and he was feared by the ninja that trained him to use his powers and by his granfather figure Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage but he said he only use the power when it was a must. now we find Naruto poisoned from the snake pedophile that was attacking his old friend Sakura Haruno and the prick Mr. Emo King himself Sasuke duck ass Uchiha ' _Damn it Damn it Dammmmmmmmmn it_' though our hero ' h_ow much time do you guys think i have before i kick the bucket Ginji, Yoko_' though Naruto "I ** say about three more hours" ** said Yoko( Kyuubi if you didn't know already),** " And you can get the poison out if you suck up a lot of electricity" **said a happy voice " Ano are we close yet cuz i need a nap" said a tired Naruto, if you look at Naruto you could say he changed for the best he got rid of the eye sore orange outfit and got a pair of olive cargo shorts the went below the knees but midway to the calf , had a over sized light blue t-shirt and a thin plated olive green vest that he got for a birthday present from Yuugao-sensei. " yeah Ruto were almost there in bout five minutes" said his male team mate Hiei, Hiei Yogona was about 5'4 black hair with a little fringe of white , lean muscles that were built for speed , He wore a pair of black ANBU graded pants and a cloak that hide his four pack and his sword, His other Team-mate was Rin Yuuhi she was about five foot even short dark brown hair with the same crimsoneyes has her older sister Kurenai and she wore a tight black t-shirt to show off her average sized "assets" and a part of losse but fitting cargo pants " thank kami" said naruto as he coughed " you ok nar-kun?" asked a concerned Rin" yeah i'm fine" lied Naruto as he coughed again.

Five minutes later

Team eight arrived at the tower with a few more minutes to spare and they opened the scroll and poof out came Iruka-sensei who congratulated team eight. Naruto was coughing a lot since they reached the tower and waited in their teams line with naruto asleep standing up but his teammates didn't know that , when it was time to start the matches naruto was sleep walking up the stairs and laid down and went back to sleep " Umm whats wrong with Naruto?" asked team eight's sensei Yuugao Uzuki , " he said he needed to sleep so we let him be" said Hiei with a shrug, Tenten walked up to a sleeping Naruto and put a box down on his chest and said " sweet dreams my little kitsune" about fifthteen minutes later everybody that was around Naruto felt as if they were getting a shock " what the hell is this feeling?" asked Asuma, " naruto has the ability to generate electricity and this happens when hes in a deep sleep" said Rin, about half an hour later they heared a yawn and they turned around to see Naruto waking up " what i missed"said Naruto with a yawn , well me and Rin's matches are over with me and her winning" said Hiei with a grin , " Hey thats great but whats this as he looked at the box on his chest " look at the tag baka" said Rin with a grin naruto looked at the card and blushed it said

_To: my little kitsune _

_Love: your Tora-chan_

_P.S: I'm srry i missed your birthday party i had to work at the shop hope you like ur present_

" Thanks tora-chan and i love you too" said naruto with a grin , Tenten heard this and blushed , naruto opened the box and saw a pair of strange gaunletshe gave them a weird look and walked up to tenten and poked her in the shoulder and said umm tora-chan what are thses?" asked naruto, Tenten turned around with a glint in her eye and said these help you when you control your electricity and they double your strength" said tenten " Domo Arigato Tora-chan" said naruto a little nervously " and i was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime you know like a date?" said a nervous naruto, " im srry naruto but i cant i like someone else and besides ur trash" said tenten with a little cold edge , everybody in hearing range looked and flinched as they saw the crushed look on his face , naruto threw down the gauntlets " well i don't need these pieces of shit anyways * cough* and don't call me ur friend anymore *cough* and a little blood came out of his mouth but he wiped it away before any one else could see , naruto walked past his team and sat near the edge of the platform and then Yuugao, Anko and Kurenai walked over to him and talked to him all her could make out , heart ,pieces love and her then the truth set in that naruto uzumaki loved her with all his heart and she broke it , Tenten feeling the guilt picked up the gauntlets and walked over to him the three older ladies glared at her but moved so she can talk to him " what do you want tenten" said naruto with a lone tear slide down his face , tenten reached out and touched his face and said " i'm srry for being an ass but i didn't know you loved me so yes i will go on that date with you" said tenten with a loving smile, " really" said naruto as he looked looked at his angel and his heart repaired its self. Then tenten did something that made his heart raced she kissed him on the lips not just any kiss but a kiss that said i care for you a lot.

She then slide the gauntlets on his hands and said " you better win your match or i won't give you anymore kisses" as she winked at him he looked at the ladies and saw that they were smiling at him and pointed to the board and it said

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs.

Kiba Inuzuka

kiba was whooping and hooting that this was an easy match but naruto stayed clam and walked down to the floor and stood across from kiba and then fell to the ground coughing and spiting up blood " shit i only have a little time left" said naruto

" shit we forgot to tell you that naruto was poisoned by that snake-teme orochimaru"said Hiei as he looked at his sensei " he will be fine if kiba will allow him to draw electricity from the arena" saud yuugao

down with kiba and naruto

" hey naruto are you alright man you don't look so good" said a worried kiba , " i'll be fine if you give me five minutes to recuperate" asked naruto , " yeah sure i want you to be a hundred percent when we fight. so naruto moved to the center of the arena while kiba stood back and though up a strategy on how to fight naruto

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled naruto as he pulled down with his body what happened next was amazing the ground started to shake the lights flickered on and off then the lights all blew out and the electricity that was seen streamed its was towards naruto and then a blinding light lashed over everybody so everybody covered their eyes and when the light shinned down what was standing in the middle was a totally different person naruto's hair was standing straight up with electricity shooting off but what freaked kiba out was his eyes hey were no longer a calm blue these were electric dark blue and he was radiating and aura of power " Ummm naruto is that you" said kiba a little scared , " no i am not naruto any longer i am " RAIKOU KAMI" yelled naruto, thats when all of kiba's blood drained from his face and he twitched every so often and foam was seething from his mouth " Lets play" said Raikou Kami he speed ed towards kiba and flicked a little electricity at kiba this got kiba out of the state we was in and he tossed a pill to akamaru and then he jumped on kiba's back and "**Shikyaku no Jutsu** , **Juujin Bushin ** and then they started running towards naruto they started to spin and **Gatsuuga** naruto saw them spinning towards him he stopped and summoned a staff of electricity and threw it and said :** Raikou Yari **and then threw an other one they hit there mark and paralyzed kiba and akamaru

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki" said the proctor naruto let the electricity fade away and his hair and eyes returned to normal , " Good Job Kitsune-kun " as teneten put her arms around naruto he leaned in and kissed her not a rough kiss but a soft ,gental kiss

Next match

Tenten

Vs.

Gaara no Sabaku

Rate and review


End file.
